Base features, DYS
this is a prefab loadup, and as such, it has quite a bit assumed. anything you need to look up you can do so eventually (some things such as various gear will be loaded in groups with little detail, others such as characters will take time but be detailed). if you're missing something, then please, let me know. this is REAPERJ743, creating the Races List. for this list, it's simple enough. this game features Humans, Mutants, and Abberants. Abberants are considered the main monsterous enemy, featuring similarities to Mutant, but without the intelligence. Mutants are some sort of creature (animal, human, abberant) that has been gifted through one means or another, sentience. they range in ability, but most players use it as a customizing ability. you gain abilities as you level up (you must make them yourself). when you do so, attach a link to here so you (and others) know you're talking about this game when referrencing Mutants (a pretty generic term). this game starts in a post apocalyptic setting, and depending on which type it could change it drastically. for a Zombie Apocalypse, you'd use guns, have Zombies replace Abberant, and would have to drastically change the CR system, which assumes that monsters are rare and terrifying to behold, making even some of the strongest bend the knee. for a Alien style one, assume more along the Lines of the 5th wave (which is a strange read, but I found it gripping. may not be everyone's cup of tea), with humans being the only threat, but Mutants are now the enemy of humanity, as they're infected by the Aliens and try to kill all who oppose them. for the final setting, Virus, there are mutants, sure, but no "monsters". as in, the main enemies are other humans. Mutants are a group of secretive people who survive the Virus (referred to as whatever you like) on their own, with increased ability, at the cost of their sanity. for whatever game you're playing, Mutants and Humans are the main ones. Abberants are for the Generic "nuke 'em" stratagey. but, anyway, let's go into the Virus setting. VIRUS: max players: 6 (tabletop). 20 (videogame). 4 (book, comic, non-interactive). this section assumes tabletop, using modified D&D player sheets. I'll add in a link for the sheets themselves. it'll be presented as a Google Document. HERE'S THE LINK (WIP):DYS SHEET. as for additional information, that'll be listed after. GEAR: pick one two handed ranged weapon, 1 one handed ranged weapon, and one melee weapon. you also pick either 2 full sets of clothes, or as many pieces of armor (yes, you have to have one set of clothes, otherwise when you finish you're naked). you need at least one day of food and water (remember how many you have). other than that, you have 10 points, which can be spent to gather anything. such as food and water (1 day = 1 point), clothes (1 set = 1 point), armor (1 piece = 1 point) and ammo (1 clip 30 shots of two handed ranged = 1 point, 2 clips 10 shots of one handed ranged = 1 point). other stuff, such as a crowbar (melee one handed) costs 2-5 points (crowbar costs 3). a tent costs 7, and a sleeping bag costs 4. for your weapons you start with 1 clip of primary (two handed ranged) and two clips of secondary (or ten shots per clip if single shot, secondary is one handed ranged) FEATS: pick one of the following for the beginning of the game, with the GM allowing more as you progress. SILENT STEP: reduce sound of walking by 50%. FEATHER FALL: reduce sound of fall from 12' or less by 25% - 2x (with "X" being amount of feet fallen) HUNTER'S REFLEXES: time seems to slow while jumping, sliding, or aiming while crouched. this lasts for a total of 5 seconds (which are referred to as a Beat). while slowed, you gain +35% accuracy, while having half the fire rate. RETURN TO SENDER: when targetted by a melee attack, roll a d20. on a roll of 15 or higher avoid all damage, and deal damage in equal to the attackers roll (instead applying your STR score modifier) to the attacker or a target within five feet. you must do this as a''' Reaction'. '''TRAVELLER': skilled at a long march, you gain these benefits: +1 CON, and you have decreased energy consumption from sprinting and walking in equal to 20%. SP: you start with 2 SP, which allow you to purchase skills of varying ability. first off, these are the first level skills (all you can buy at first level) CAMPER: understanding how to set fires and camp is an important skill. gain PROF with Lighting a Fire, and Tents. STALKER: gain additional experience with hunting and killing your prey. striving to kill silently, you often pair this with SILENTY STRIKE, which is next. gain +15% EXP from a kill (rounded up) when you surprise and kill an enemy. SILENT STRIKE: silently kill and dispatch with even high level enemies. when you attack a enemy with surprise working for you, roll a d20. on a roll greater than the CR/Level of the opponent, deal an extra 100 DMG as you savage them completely silently. CONTROL: you have learned to hide your emotions (this is granted to certain players automatically) with extreme skill. when another entity tries to determine your emotion, roll a d20 in secret. if you beat them, tell them any emotion you wish. if you lose, tell them your emotional state (broad terms instead of specific). add your CHA score modifier to it. Category:DYS Category:GAME IDEA Category:REAPERJ743 Category:WIP